System of Mind
by VIDEO TECH SCORPION
Summary: Continuation of my most popular fanfic (and only fanfic). look inside for more. Special thanks to RangerLauran for all the amazing ideas and other stuff. Plus I need help with this one so leave some suggestions in the review section.
1. Prologue

AN: I hope you all had a great Merry Christmas and now I'm back with the sequel to my most popular (and only) fanfic, I don't know what you think of my fanfics because no one has written any reviews lately, so enjoy.

The drive toward complex technical achievement offers a clue to why the U.S. is good at space gadgetry and bad at slum problems. ~John Kenneth Galbraith

**System of Mind**

Prologue

Laura Gibson

The year is 1996 and the day has been very boring and I have nothing to do, I stand up and walk down to the dining room to try to find something to eat. No one is in the dining room so I open the fridge and get some graham crackers and walk over to the table when something in the newspaper catches my eye. It's a job advertisement for a certain pizzeria called Freddy Fazbears' Pizza and it says.

Help Wanted

Freddy Fazbears' Pizza

Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift from 12 AM to 6 AM.

Monitor the cameras; ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.

$120 a week.

To apply call 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR.

120 dollars, I can do something with that but I have a somewhat negative impression of the pizzeria or at least the old place in 1987, I rather not dwell on that incident. But the money gets the better of me and I find myself getting in our family's' car and driving down to where I think the pizzeria might be, after about 30 minutes of searching I finally find the building. It looks older then the old building which is strange because it's been 9 years since the old place closed, it must be an older building because they didn't have a lot of money because of the incident. I get out of the car and I walk up to the doors and I hesitate as I'm about to go inside but soon I find myself walking through the door. The layout is much more different then the old place, instead of having multiple party rooms it has 1 large party room and the stage is at the front of the room. I walk into the dining area and I almost immediately see the animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica and they seem to be older models of them, perhaps the original ones. I walk up to an employee and I tell him that I'm applying for the nightshift and he calls for the manager, after a few minutes I see the manager walking toward me.

"Hello young lady," he says, "I hear that you are applying for the nightshift."

"Yes I am," I reply.

"Well, the job is yours," he says.

"Really, no interviews or anything?" I ask.

"Yep, you got the job," he says, "Just come here at least 5 minutes before midnight and go to the office which is in the back of the building and stay there until 6 AM."

"Ok, I got it," I say.

"I knew you would," he says as he walks away, "By the way, you should probably go get some sleep."

"He's right about that," I think as I walk out of the door.

I climb into the car and start to drive back home, I'm happy because I just got my first job but the only disadvantage is that I have to wake up at night which will be annoying but I will get used to it. As I arrive home I see that my mother is eating lunch and as soon as she sees me she asks me where I've been.

"I just got my first job," I answer.

"Oh, good for you, " she says, "now you can take us to dinner,"

I laugh a little bit and then I walk up to my room to get some sleep for my job, I crawl into my bed and I slowly fall asleep.

AN: sorry for the small chapter, they will be bigger next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: chapter 1 is here; leave any suggestions in the review section because I have absolutely no clue on where to go with this fanfic. But enjoy what I have so far.

Do not take life too seriously. You will never get out of it alive. ~Elbert Hubbard

Chapter 1

Laura Gibson

RING RING RING! The sound jolts me awake and I temporarily forget why I set the alarm but then I remember that I have the night job at Freddy Fazbears' Pizzeria. I pack some food, water, and my alarm clock so I can keep track of the time and when my shift ends.

*Meanwhile 1 hour earlier at the pizzeria*

Bonnie

The place is almost closed, only one more hour to go until all the kids are forced to leave and I will be left alone with my only friends. About 9 Years ago they shut me and all of the others down, at the time we thought was forever but a few years later they reactivated us and told us that we will be used again and be loved by the kids again. Only they failed to mention that we would never be put in free roam mode ever again during the day, only during the night we are allowed to walk freely and even then there is an endoskeleton that watches the cameras and makes sure we are not completely free. But the day is even worse, oversimplified pre-programed actions, the inability to make our own decisions, and getting practically attacked by the children. When the day finally is over our servos have been tampered by the kids and leaves us handicapped during the night, sometimes I envy Foxy because the kids never even come close to him. I'm not completely sure why Foxy was put out of order but it doesn't really matter, soon almost all of the kids have left the building and soon the night will come.

Foxy

Darkness, darkness everywhere and all I see now are just flashes of when I still functioned during the day, but now I can't leave my dilapidated prison that they call pirate cove. I can't move any of my body because they don't allow me to move them, They have taken my sight, taken my hearing, and trapped me inside my own body. So it's not very surprising that during every night I try to hunt down the security guard, if you where here in my place right now, you'd be doing the same thing too, it's like some kind of stress relief. I don't even know what time it is, the only clue I get is when one of the others step off of the stage and I hear their footsteps, I always wonder what the others are thinking about, at least they can actually see and hear while I can't even escape from myself. Since all of this started happening I began to dislike humans and by now I straight up hate humans, Now that I think of it I don't hate all humans, I just hate the ones that either do things that harm me or ones that stand idly by doing nothing. Come to think of it, I haven't seen a nice person since 1987…. I hesitate at that point, that was the best and worst year I've ever had for multiple reasons. I feel time pass by but I don't know how much time has passed but I hope the night will come soon, a few minutes later I realize that I can move my arm freely, the night has began.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter and for the massive delay, it's just that I have school, family business, and my band (yes I have a band) Is making our 1st album but I'll tell you when it releases, so I'm just started to pick up on making these chapters so expect more coming your way, bye. :D


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Holy crap where have I been, I've been making music for my band and school and other crap but now I'm back with more. No one has written any comments so I still don't know how to drive this one, but wish me luck and I hope you enjoy.

Recalling days of sadness, memories haunt me. Recalling days of happiness, I haunt my memories. ~Robert Brault

Chapter 2

Laura Gibson

I feel my watch buzz as the time turns to 6 AM; I look around my tiny little office for something to do but I only find some balls of tin foil (Presumably the previous security guard ate some Del Taco), a small fan (Which I'm guessing is the only air conditioning in this room), a creepy cupcake that is seemingly staring into my soul, and a soda cup. But what intrigued me is that someone wrote a note on the soda cup, I grab the cup to examine the note but it only says three words, "You'll need it."

I look inside the cup and I see that the cup is filled to the brim with soda; I take a small sip of the soda only to discover that the soda is still cold, indicating that it was only filled up a short while ago. Just as I take another sip a phone starts ringing which almost makes me spray out the contents of my mouth, I try to look for the phone but it's nowhere to be seen, after about 10 seconds or so I find it and press the answer button but it goes straight to voicemail.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night," the person talking on the phone says.

"Oh, that's helpful," I think to myself as I lean back on my chair.

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact," the voice says.

"Well go on, fill me in," I think.

"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" He says.

"I don't know anything that is overwhelming so far except that this place is VERY creepy at night," I think.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced," he says.

"Well isn't that sweet," I say out loud but I soon remember that it's just a voicemail.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about," he says as I pick up a tablet.

"Well, considering that you said you weren't responsible for any injury or death seems pretty bad to me," I think to myself as I find out that the tablet controls the cameras.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night," he says.

"Quirky, what do you mean by that?" I ask myself as I turn on the tablet in order to view the cameras.

"But do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay," he says.

"So what's your point?" I ask myself as I'm use the stylus to switch between the camera views and coming across the animatronics, they looked much more creepy at night.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long," he says.

"Ok, that can't be too bad," I think to myself as I come across a camera that is audio only, it's the camera to the kitchen.

"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" he says in a shaky tone.

"Nope nope nope nope, too many memories," I say as I exit the cameras.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh," he says in a nervous and shaky tone.

After he says that I stop moving for a few seconds and wonder if I heard him correctly.

"Did he just say that if the animatronics get into my room they would kill me?" I think, "This has to be a joke."

"Yeah, they don't tell you these things when yousign up," he says.

"Yeah, no shoot," I say as I check the cameras to make sure that the animatronics are in their proper places and to my relief they are.

"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night," he says as the message ends.

My mind is buzzing from what he just told me, killer animatronics, minimum pay, and a limited power supply, how do the other security guards survive this? But then a disturbing thought hits me; maybe they don't survive the night, with this job I basically signed my death warrant. I check the cameras and I find that Bonnie has left the stage, I jolt back in my chair and I frantically search the cameras to find where he went. I find him standing in the middle of the dining area staring blankly at something behind the cameras view, so the person on the phone wasn't lying about the animatronics moving around at night but will they try to kill me? I look in the bottom left corner of the camera and I see that I'm wasting power so I turn off the tablet; I look down the hallway only to see nothing there. The next hour had nothing special but when it turned 4 AM thing started getting a little creepy, I open up the camera and switch through all the cameras but I stop a camera 1C. When I get to this camera I can see the curtain looked like it had been drawn back a little, there's nothing inside that I could see but it was probably my imagination. I take a sip of my coke as I look down the hallway and I see Bonnie standing at the end of it, I jolt a little and I pull my head back into the office. This is not what I had in mind when I applied for this job and I'm so going to leave this job after this night is done! I hear footsteps coming from right outside one of my doors and I turn on the door lights on the door on my left and Bonnie pops up right next to my door! My muscles spaz out and my left hand hits the button that causes the door so slam shut.

"Lucky that my hand hit that spot," I say to myself.

Now I know that the animatronics do want to kill me, nothing would pop out at someone like that if they weren't aggressive. After about 10 minutes my alarm goes off and I check the cameras only to find that everyone is back in their proper place. I jump out of my chair and go running out of the restaurant and into the streets, I've never been this relived in my life and just as I'm about to get into my car I hear a voice coming from the shadows of the night.

"Congratulations, on not dying," he says before fading back into the shadows.

"That was weird," I say after I get into my car.

I start to drive home and I start making plans for tomorrow, I'm going to hand in my resignation slip and leave that place forever.

AN: Sorry for only 1 perspective, it took a while to come up with this so leave a comment so I can get some inspiration and I need some OCs too, so as always have a great day or night and I'll see you guys later.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I really don't have much to say except that thanks for the support and that it's kind of hard to write when you lack motivation, so enjoy.

For the people who commented

MarkedJewel: I'm glad you like it; I will use your O.C because I ran out of myself. By the way, what does your O.C look like and also if you haven't read my other fanfic please do so because this is part 2 of this series.

Askredsamurai: Thanks for the support and I'll use your O.C. Also, if you have any ideas for the storyline just let me know.

I married a woman who loves to camp, and I am what you would call "indoorsy"... My wife always brings up, "Camping's a tradition in my family." Hey, it was a tradition in everyone's family 'til we came up with the house. ~Jim Gaffigan

Chapter 3

Foxy

The time turns to 6 AM and my body returns to its original position and my joints start to freeze up and within a few minutes I can't move anymore. I hear the footsteps of someone followed by the sound of door opening and closing, a minute or so later I hear a someone car start up and drive off. I wait a few minutes not moving until I hear a the door opening again followed by the sound of footsteps, but the footsteps are getting louder as time goes on.

"Is he coming toward me?" I ask myself silently as the noise gets louder.

Seconds later the person pulls the curtains back and light shines into the dark and desolate pirate cove, the person who pulled back the curtains has his face hidden so I can't identify who he is. He walks up in front of me and stays still for a few moments and then leaves.

"What was he doing?" I ask myself as he pulls the curtains back and walks away.

Jesse Jones

The time is 8 AM and I'm on my way to my job at Freddy Fazbears' Pizza, I don't get paid much but it's the only job I could find that where hiring at the time and I really need money for collage. Anyways it's not that hard, all I need to do is make the pizza and that's all I need to do, the animatronics are creepy but I got over it, it's not like they'll come alive and kill me. I walk into the kitchen and wait until an order comes in, after about 30 minutes I get an order to make a regular pizza slice and a large Coke. After the pizza was ready I filled up the soda and walked out of the kitchen to deliver. After a minute of looking around I find who ordered and I walk over, when I finally get a good look at him I'm a little bit surprised. He looks like he's in bad shape, not his body shape because when you look at it that way he looks fine, it's the subtlety of the whole thing that is different. His skin is very pale, the way his eyes moved, and just something about him was just different.

"Here is your pizza and large soda," I say.

"Thanks," he says quickly.

"Will that be all?" I ask.

"Nope," He says as he stands up and starts walking through the door.

"Sir, is something wrong?" I ask.

"Yes, there is something wrong but you would never understand," he says as he's about to walk out.

"Ok, whatever," I say to myself.

"By the way," he says with his head poking out of the door, "My name is Mud."

"Alright, bye Mud," I say as he walks out of the door.

"What kind of name is Mud?" I ask myself, "He probably wants to be anonymous."

Someone else

.gnitiaw m'I, nerdlihc ereh emoC

Larry Gibson

"Did you hear about my sister?" I ask, "She actually got a job."

My friends laugh at the joke.

"Really, I didn't know she was that smart," Barry says.

"Exactly, that's why she works at Freddy Fazbears' Pizza!" I say as my comment triggers another wave of laughter.

"Oh, I thought she became a scientist," Danny says.

"That would be bad, she would blow herself up!" Jason says as everyone laughs.

"How would that be bad?" I ask.

"If she died she wouldn't be here to entertain us with the circus she calls her life," he replies which makes everyone laugh again.

"I need another cigarette," Barry says as he stands up and starts walking toward the door.

"Me too," Danny says.

"Same," I say.

"I'll just stay here," Jason says.

"Whatever you say," I say as I walk outside the abandoned warehouse.

"You wanna go wake up your sis?" Barry asks.

"Why not, it'll be funny," I say as we get into Barrys' car.

The smell of smoke filled every square inch of the car but it doesn't bother me because I've grown used to it. When we arrive at my house we silently climb out of the car and into my house, I check if my parents are asleep and I find out that they are. We slowly and quietly walk into my sisters room and walk up next to her bed, I grab her alarm clock and set the time is goes off to 9:00 PM. After we did this we creep out of the house and into Barrys' car and drive away.

"She is going to be so mad at me," I think to myself, "But anyways, what is she gonna do 'bout it?"

AN: Please don't kill me for being late with posting this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Just went to Vegas and I had one heck of a time there and I'm back to write another chapter, so enjoy. P.S If you haven't read my first fan fic, then you should read it to catch up. P.S.S I'm using ButterDinosaurs' O.C In this chapter. P.S.S.S Did you figure out the hidden message? P.S.S.S.S Sorry about the amount of P.S's.

For the people who commented

ButterDinosaur: First of all, your username is genius and the profile picture made me laugh. About your O.C, it's unique and I'll probably use it.

Cwine: Sure, just send me what I need to know. (I sound like a drug dealer. :D)

Fnaf Marionette: Nope, not at all.

A man cannot free himself from the past more easily than he can from his own body. ~André Maurois

Chapter 4

Chica

My eyes open to a dark and empty space devoid of human life, I look around to see if anyone moved and I see that Bonnie moved to the dining room and is now making a break for the backstage area. I slowly move off the stage and carefully walk across the dining room when all of a sudden all my joints freeze up and I know that the camera turned on confirming that there is an endoskeleton in this building. After a little bit I feel my joints unfreeze and I walk toward the bathroom where I hope that he or she won't notice me. I arrive at the bathroom and I wait a little bit just to make the endoskeleton feel safe so it lets its' guard down, soon after I arrive the camera turns on and I freeze up. It lasts only a few seconds then my joints unfreeze and I'm able to move again, I hear something to my right and I turn around and I faintly see a slight outline of a figure with bright white eyes that stand out in the darkness.

"Need a little help?" The figure asks.

"No, not this time," I reply, "I'll do this one myself Shackler."

"Are you sure?" He asks, "It looks like you need some help."

"No, I'll handle this one myself," I say.

"I'll yet you do your thing for now," he says, "But on the 4th night I get to have my fun."

"Sounds good to me," I say as he perpetually disappears.

A part of me hopes that the endoskeleton doesn't get caught until the 4th night, because it's always fun when he gets ahold of the endoskeleton. After I the encounter I move closer to where the endoskeleton hides, I figure that since Bonnie is a bit over-aggressive I can sneak over without it knowing and give it a nice surprise. I'm halfway down the hallway when my joints freeze up.

"NOOOOO, not now," I think to myself.

The camera stays on me for longer then normal, which leads me to conclude that Bonnie has temporarily retreated to the dining room or something of the sort.

"Well, I better take this one into my own hands," I say as the camera turns off and I'm able to move again.

Laura Gibson

All this night has been so far is just a big bucket of suck, first of all my alarm want off 2 hours earlier and lost about an hour of deep sleep, second of all there isn't any Coke left for me, and finally the stress of animatronics wanting to stuff me into a suit that will kill me slowly. It's like the place was built for making you go insane both day and night, creepy during the day and terrifying during the night. I check the cameras and I find that Chica has moved further down the hallway and Bonnie is in the supply closet while Freddy is still on stage. But for some reason it feels like I'm missing something important but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"FOXY!" I exclaim as I check Pirate cove.

What I see sends me into a blind panic, the curtains are drawn back and Foxy is nowhere to be seen but what is the strangest of them all is that the sign in front of Pirate cove that used to say out of order now says IT'S ME in poor handwriting. I frantically search the cameras trying to find where Foxy went, when I reach the east hall camera I almost have a heart attack because of what I see. Foxy is bolting down the hallway faster then a bowling ball rolling down the ally toward the pins, I throw the tablet across the room and I reach for the button to close the door but it's too late. Foxy enters the room at a breakneck speed and lets out a piercing shriek, which causes me to launch myself sideways into the wall on my right, Foxy walks over to me and grabs ahold of my left arm and starts dragging me. I struggle to break free but he's already pulling me out of the room, I twist and pull but his grip is too strong and I can't escape. After a few seconds of struggling I break free of Foxys' iron grip and I bolt down the hallway toward my office, I'm a fast runner but I soon discover that Foxy is slightly faster. I reach the doorway to the office and when I start to enter Foxy delivers a hard kick to my back, which in turn sends me flying through the office and into the east hall corners' wall. I try to stand up but I can due to me being dazed, I try to stand up again but instead I fall on my hands and knees (Remember, this is rated T) I feel a presence in front of me. I look up and I see it's Chica standing over me, she almost she looks like she's smiling, she grabs me with a stronger grip and hoists me up to the point that I can see her face clearly.

"Before I put you into a suit I'll have a little fun myself," Chica says in a female yet mechanical voice.

"What in the world, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"You'll see," she says as she grabs something that is underneath her suit.

Chica drags me into the office and closes the left door so Bonnie and Foxy can't get in, the object the pulled out underneath her suit was a sharp blade.

"I'm going to have soooooo much fun," Chica says as she throws me back into the chair.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"This is what I mean," Chica says as she readies the blade and takes aim.

Chica brings down the blade across my chest and pain erupts from my chest as blood sprays all over the walls.

"Was as good for me as it was for you?' Chica asks.

"Nope, not even close," I manage to choke out.

"Well, we have enough time so I'm going to make this one long and enjoyable," Chica says.

"Um, no we don't" I reply between pain breaths.

"What do you mean?" Chica asks.

"5:59," I say as my lungs seem to burn with every word.

I chiming sound fills the air and my heart erupts in joy and relief.

"Uhhhhh, I'll get you next time and I don't Shackler will," Chica says as she walks back to the show stage.

"I pull myself up and walk toward the doorway taking a look at the animatronics on the way out.

"I hate you all!" I say as I walk out the door.

As I approach my car I see a faint out line of a person standing around the corner.

"I see that you made it past the second night, but just barely," He says.

"How do you know about the animatronics?" I ask.

"I'll help you with your job, if you say yes I'll explain everything but if you say no, you might die," he offers.

"I don't even know who you are," I say.

"My name is Mud, I'll give you that much," he says, "if you want my help then meet me at this spot next night."

"What kind is name is Mud?" I ask.

"Again, I'll explain everything once we meet again," he replies. "By the way, here's something for your wound," he says as he holds out some whitish colored pills.

"What are they?" I ask.

"Painkillers, like the Judas Priest song," he says.

"Who?" I ask.

"You don't know who Judas Priest is?" he asks, "I'll tell you who they are later."

"Whatever, why should I trust you?" I ask.

"Because I value life more then most people, mine and others alike," He says as hands me the painkillers.

"Ok, thanks," I reply as he starts to walk back into the shadows.

"Wait, I have more questions." I say.

"Save them for when we meet," he says as he disappears into the darkness leaving me with my car.

I climb in and take a few of the painkillers and start up the car, within minutes the painkillers start working.

"Man, that guy knows what he's doing," I say, "At least I'll not be alone for night number 3,"


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Finally pumping out chapters faster and I hope you're happy because I defiantly am! Thanks for all the and I'll use the ones I have now but sadly I already have enough so I'm not accepting any more. But anyways, I have one more thing to say and that is that I am using Cwines' O.C named Yong Ma, good day everyone.

I once tried to snort Coke but the ice cubes got stuck in my nose. ~Johnny Yune, James Orr, and Ross Jeffries, They Still Call Me Bruce, 1987

Chapter 5

Laura Gibson

As I'm driving home in my red Acura Legend Coupe the pain in my chest as almost completely disappeared thanks to those painkillers that Mud guy gave to me, now that the pain is gone I can now think straight. I think back on the night and the events it contained and a few things stood out, besides that Mud guy waiting for me after I walked out of the building there are few moments that stand out. First of all the way Foxy acted was a bit more intelligent then the others because instead of trying to grab me again after I broke free of his grip, he kicked me which in turn sent me flying through the office and into the wall. Second of all Chica said something about someone called Shackler, I'm guessing that it's another animatronic but I don't remember a Shackler from Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Third of all why does the Mud guy stay in the shadows, I guess I'll find that one out next night after Mud tells me. I arrive home a minute later and I get out of the car and lock the doors, I quietly opened the door to my house and walked inside. I look around to see if anyone is awake and I check again just in case my brother is here but I guess he's out with his friend or something like that. I walk inside my room and climb into my bed and I quickly fall asleep, I hope I don't have any nightmares but because of the events I just experienced at Freddy's I probably will.

Yong Ma

AN: When she is talking with her family she is speaking Japanese.

"So this is our new home," I say.

"Yes, this is now our home," mother says.

"It's not bad, but I think I like our house in China," I say.

"It's because you have grown used to our old house," she says, "you can survive the change."

"Stop with those jokes," I reply.

"Ok, whatever you say," she says, "would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, why not," I say.

I go over and make some coffee for myself and I sit at the table and drink the coffee.

"Would you like to see your room," she asks.

"Sure," I say.

"Right this way," she says as we walk up a staircase and turn left and walk down a hallway then turn to the right.

"Is this it?" I ask.

"Yes, why don't you get comfortable," she says as she opens the door.

I walk inside and I find that the walls are completely white and there is a lone bed in the top right corner.

"Meh, I'll have to do," I say as I lay down in the bed and I drift off to sleep for a little bit.

AN: I had to take a break at this point and I made a cake.

I wake up from my sleep that I had in my new bed in America and I walk down stairs to see what's going on, I see my mother in the kitchen cooking something and as soon as I start walking down the stairs she notices me.

"Hello, did you have a nice sleep?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"By the way, I meant to tell you something," she says.

"What is it?' I ask.

"You need to get a job," she says, "you can't stay here forever,"

"What job do you suggest?" I ask.

"I suggest one that is simple, just to start out," she answers.

"Ok, where should I look?" I ask.

"Start by looking around the town, you can also meet other people," she answers.

"Ok, I'll try that," I say as I walk out of the door.

I look around and I see apartment buildings and cars driving on roads, I start walking across the sidewalk while looking for a place to get a job. I see a dry cleaning place, an ad for a store, and one for McDonalds. None of these interest me but I see one building that shows some interest, I walk closer and I see that it's a pizza place but I don't know what it's called because my English is not very good. I walk through the doors and I see a room with tables with people eating pizza, to my right I see 3 animatronics. I walk over to an employee to see if there is a job available.

"Hello, do you have a job?" I ask in my best English.

"We only have one and that's the day shift security job," he says, "I guessing you aren't from around here."

"No, I'm from China," I answer.

"Well, welcome to 'Murica," he says, "By the way, do you want the job?"

"Yes," I say.

"Ok, follow me," he says as he beckons me to follow him.

"What do I do?" I ask.

"You just make sure nothing goes wrong," he answers as we get to the back of the building, "here is your office,"

"Ok," I say as I sit down in the chair.

"If there is anything out of the ordinary just let me know," he says as he walks away.

After he leaves I pick up a tablet with a stylus and I press a button and it turns on, I can see through the cameras and I can see what it happening.

"This can't be too hard," I think to myself, "I'm getting money for doing this, I love America!"

After a few hours of relaxing, looking at the cameras, and looking around, I get to go home. I get out of my chair and walk toward the door when suddenly I hear a noise to my right, I look but no one is there.

"I must be getting tired," I think to myself.

I'm about to walk out of the door when I see movement out of the corner of my eye, I look again but I can't see anything so I walk out of the door. Just as I'm walking out a red car pulls into the parking lot and someone gets out, I walk over to the person and I find that it's a girl about my age.

"Hello, you must be the day shift person," she says.

"Yes, I am," I say as she starts to pass me.

"It's nice meet you, but if you excuse me I have an appointment," she says as she passes me.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: Mmmmmm, that cake was delicious. Oh, you're back for more, will if you want more then I'll give you more. Get ready to meet Mud, and get ready for more action, and get ready for MOAAAAAAR!

Eat right, exercise regularly, and die anyway. ~Author Unknown

Chapter 6

Laura Gibson

After I pass the person who just walked out of the door I go to the same spot that Mud told me to go and I wait, after a few minutes I hear footsteps coming from the shadows.

"You have made an excellent choice, you are obviously someone with good judgment," Mud says.

"Now that we're here what do we do?" I ask.

"For a start we go to your office," he says as he steps out of the shadows.

"Can you show your face?" I ask.

"When we get to your office," he says as he enters the building.

"Why do you want to help me?" I ask as I follow him.

"Because of personal reasons," he says as we walk down the hallway.

"Why would you want to get involved with any of this?" I ask as we enter the office.

"I'm more involved then anyone here," he says as he looks around the office, "Hmmmm, not as nice as I hoped it would be but it'll have to do," he says.

"Now that we're here, what is your name?" I ask.

"My name is Mud," he says.

"I know that, but what's your real name?" I ask.

"I'm serious that's my name," he says, "Well, it's my initials,"

"What is your full name?" I ask.

"My full name is Malcom Ulysses Downing," he answers, "I was the night guard in 1987 a week before the bite happened."

"Huh, I thought you were the one who got bit," I say.

"Nope, that was the other guard," Malcom says, "I came in a second too late and watched someone get their frontal lobe chomped off."

"I was in that same room when the bit happened," I say.

"You must have been at the birthday party," Malcom says, "By the way, the time just turned 12:00 AM,"

"Why does your face look, you know weird?" I ask, "No offence."

"None taken," he says, "I know what I look like and that's why I'm here."

"So, why do you look like that?" I ask.

"It's a long story," he says, "But I'll try to tell you,"

Malcom Downing

"When the year was 1987 I had no one who really cared if I lived or died and I needed money really bad so I decided to work at Freddy Fazbears Pizza to get some much needed cash. When I got there I discovered there was more to the place then meets the eye and made some friends there," I say.

"Wait, you mean the animatronics?" Laura asks.

"Some of them," I answer, "Only 3 in total but all but one turned against me."

"Who is the one who didn't turn on you?" she asks.

"Foxy, the same one that is in this building right now," I say, "I wonder if he remembers me?"

"Wait, are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" she asks.

"Let's allow Foxy to enter the office and I'm almost sure he'll recognize me," I reply.

"Almost sure?" I ask, "I need you to be sure."

"You're talking to someone who has taken more risks then anyone here," I say, "Anyways, I didn't finish my story."

"Go on then," she says.

"Basically what happened is that someone altered the programming of the animatronics which caused them to act strangely," I say.

"And violently," she says.

"Yes, and violently," I say, "Going on, after all the program alterations Foxy was the only one that was still keeping his sanity but I was the only one he was nice to, so implemented a program of my own that makes him nicer over long periods of time."

"Foxy almost got me killed," she says.

"Well, nice to some people," I say jokingly, "Anyways, after the bite all the animatronics got taken away and I thought at the time that they would be destroyed. After they where taken away I called my brother, who is a self-absorbed git and he honestly didn't care about me at that point because he cared about his work too much. Also everyone that I knew seemed to wish that I was dead, I fell into what you would call depression and I was contemplating suicide for a little bit. But then I found some dealers and they gave me a free sample, I guess you couldn't call it a sample because it was quite a lot. Anyways, their most popular product was cocaine and after I tried it I saw why, I only used cocaine because I couldn't inject myself with heroin I hate needles too much. I took cocaine for years and only recently I started quitting, so there you have it."

"Wow, I'm almost sorry for you," she says.

"Almost sorry," I repeat sarcastically.

"By the way, Bonnie is now inside the supply closet," she says as she checks the cameras.

"Hurry, blockade the door with boxes!" I exclaim as Laura laughs.

"I see after all that coke you still have a sense of humor," she says.

"Yep, it's a good substitute," I reply, "By the way, where's Chica?"

"Chica is in the kitchen," she answers.

"You know how you get stuffed into a suit when they catch you," I say.

"Yep, and I'm trying to avoid that right now," she says as she looks at the cameras.

"I know a few people who got stuffed into some of the suits," I say.

"Really, which suits?" she asks.

"The first was Toy Chica back in '87 and the second is the Chica that is in this building and a possible third is Mangle from '87, I'm not sure about Mangle though," I say.

"Did you reprogram Chica?" she asks.

"Nope, if I tried I would be dead," I reply.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," she says, "By the way, Foxy is out of Pirate cove."

"Perfect," I say, "Now we just wait."

Foxy

The endoskeleton has been so foolish because it never checked me and now it will cost it it's life, I turn around and bolt down the hallway as fast as I can go hoping that it won't see me until it's too late. I'll get it this time for real and I won't let it get out of my grip alive, I near the door and I see the endoskeleton is not paying attention to me and I see my chance and I dive halfway into the room. The endoskeleton seems startled but there is one other figure in the room that I remember from somewhere a long time ago, then I finally remember who he is.

"Malcom, is that you?" I ask the second figure.

"In the flesh," he answers.

"What, I thought you where dead!" I exclaim.

"Same can be said for you," Malcom replies.

"Why are you with this endoskeleton?" I ask.

"That's not an endoskeleton, that a person," he answers.

"Oh, I remember now," I say as I face palm, "there are no endoskeletons, only people but I can't help but see it that way."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault," he says, "Come and join us."

"I'd love to," I say as I fully enter the room.

"By the way, this is Laura," he says.

"Hello lass, I'm sorry that I hit you," I say.

"It's ok, you didn't know," Laura says.

"Let's just focus on getting through the night," I say.

"Sounds good to me," Malcom says.

We spend the next few hours talking, looking out for the others, and doing nothing, soon it's nearly 6:00 AM and we all say out good byes and when the night is done I walk over to Pirate cove, but today I feel better considering that I haven't been completely forgotten by everyone.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Wow, 2 chapters in 2 days, I think I set a record. I had to take a one-day break but here is chapter number 7 and I will showcase some of the new that Fnaf Marionette requested, enjoy everyone.

For the people who commented

Guest (Person that has no name): Well, Foxy approves.

ButterDinosaur: It's better then other things I've seen.

Depressed people think they know themselves, but maybe they only know depression. ~Mark Epstein

Chapter 7

Yong Ma

"Well, here goes another day of doing practically nothing," I say to myself as I get into my car to go to work at Freddys.

I start up the car and I pull out of the driveway and start on my way to work, perhaps coming to America wasn't such a bad idea after all. As I'm driving to work I see the sun start rising and I remember that the sun rises 15 hours before China, I see the building come into sight and I wonder if I can get free drinks. As I arrive at the building I see someone walk out of the building and it's the same person who I saw enter the building last night.

"Good morning," she says as she gets into her car and drives away.

I conclude that she must be the night guard and I walk inside the building so start my shift, I walk through the doors and enter the building. After I walk in I look around to see if there is anyone in the building and I see someone behind the counter getting himself a soda.

"Hey, who are you?" I ask as I walk toward him.

"Me, I'm a person," he replies.

"No, I mean what is your name?" I ask.

"Give me one good reason that I should tell you my name," he says.

"So I can call you something besides "you"," I say as I get to the other side of the counter, "Besides, do you work here?"

"I used to, I kinda still do," he says as he puts down his drink.

"What do you mean?' I ask.

"I mean that I shouldn't be here but I work here anyways," he says.

"Tell me, what is stopping me from not trusting you?" I ask.

"The fact that I'm telling the truth," he replies.

"Well, I think you're trying to rob this place," I say in a matter of fact tone.

"Really, you're still using robber jokes on me?" he asks, "10 years after it happened?"

"What happened?" I ask.

"Long story," he says as he takes a drink.

"Anyways, I'll give you two choices, you can either turn yourself in or I can take this into my own hands," I say.

"And how do expect to do that?" he asks.

"I have my ways," I reply.

"I'd love to stay but I gotta go," he says as he starts to sprint toward the door.

"I think not," I say as I lunge toward him and grab onto his leg.

"Wow, you pack a fairly good punch for a girl," he says after he falls on the ground.

"I'll give you one last chance to turn yourself in," I say as I get a firm grip on his foot.

"You know what," he says, "I, Have, Had, Enough of you!" he says as he uses his other leg to kick me in the face.

"AHHH, that's not fair," I say as my vision blurs and I lose my grip on his leg.

"Life isn't fair," he says, "I should know about that more them most people."

"You won't get away with this," I say.

"Get away with what?" he asks as he runs out the door, "I've done nothing wrong."

"Uhhhhh, this sucks," I say as he runs into the shadows.

Jesse Jones

"It's work time," I say to myself as I walk into the pizzeria.

As I walk inside I see a tall rectangle shaped wooden box in the middle of the dining room, I walk toward and employee that looks like he knows what he's doing.

"Hello, what exactly is this?" I ask.

"Are you talking about this?" he asks pointing to the wooden box.

"Yes, what do you think I was talking about?" I ask.

"Well, I was worried that you forgot what your job was," he says.

"No, seriously what's in the box?" I ask.

"Pauline is," he answers.

"Who?" I ask.

"Pauline, she's new here," he replies.

"I know that, I mean what is she?" I ask.

"She's a bunny," he answers.

"Don't we already have one of those," I say.

"Yes, but the boss felt like we needed an extra animatronic," he says.

"Ok, but where are we going to put it?" I ask.

"You see those 2 hallways?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"We're putting it between those 2 hallways," he says.

"Where is the stage?" I ask.

"It'll be coming soon, " he says as he walks away, "Good day sir."

"Ok," I say as a few of the employees grab crowbars and jam the crowbars into some of the planks of wood and they pull each plank until the box falls apart and the new animatronic is revealed. It has white fur but it looks smaller compared to all the other animatronics and it looks more kid friendly then the others who just look plain creepy.

"Well, I've seen worse," I say as I walk away from the bunny and into the kitchen to start my shift.

AN: Sorry about the short chapter, I just hit a little snag in my thought process. I can't wait to write and release the next chapter. Hehehe, relkcahS.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Fun fact: The human body has enough bones in it to make an entire skeleton? Anyways, thank you all for the support and I think you'll like this chapter. ButterDinosaur, Cwine, and Fnaf marionette are our special guests and I would like to thank them for letting me use their , which in turn saved this fan fic from going the way of the dinosaurs (Pun intended, I'm looking at you Butterdinosaur). Enjoy this chapter and have yourselves a funky fright.

For the people who commented

Cwine: It sure is.

The only source of knowledge is experience- Albert Einstein

Chapter 8

Laura Gibson

I wake up at the right time which leads me to believe that my brother didn't tamper with my alarm, I quickly get dressed and I tip toe out of the door and I get into my car and start to drive to Freddy's. As I drive down I wonder if the day guard will be there but because she's the day guard and she's the last to leave the building, as I near the building I see someone else's car and I assume that it's the day guard's car. I park my car and as get out I see the day guard coming out of the building and she's coming straight toward me.

"Hello, did you happen to see someone in the building after you left?" she asks.

"Um, I don't think so," I reply, "It might be Malcom but he might have left directly after me."

"Who is Malcom?" she asks.

"Oh, just a friend of sorts," I answer, "Anyways, what did he do?"

"He was stealing some soda and when I tried to catch him he kicked me in the face," she replies.

"That does sound like something Malcom would do," I say.

"Well, tell your friend to stop stealing soda?" she asks.

"I don't know, I think he's earned it," I say, "if it wasn't for him I'd probably would be dead."

"What do you mean?" she asks, "What's going on at night?"

"It's hard to explain," I answer, "Anyways, you don't want to know."

"I do want to know," she says, "How about instead of Malcom helping you I help you."

"I would prefer Malcom's help, it seems like he knows what he's doing," I say.

"I think I could learn quickly," she says.

"No, it's more then that," I say.

"Plus, that was not a question," she says as she pulls a gun out of her pocket.

"What, how did you get that?" I ask.

"It's a present from my country," she answers, "Now get going because you don't want to waste our time."

"What if I don't," I ask.

"Then you will die," she answers.

"You won't actually use that," I say in a matter of fact tone.

"I will and I have before," she answers.

"What do you mean about that?" I ask.

"That's irrelevant," she answers, "Now hurry up."

"I don't think so," says a shadowed figure as he jumps out of the shadows and grabs the gun and points it at the day guard.

"No no no, please don't shoot," she says as she uses her arms to cover up her face in fear.

"Yep, I knew it," Malcom says.

"Knew what?" I ask.

"She served in the military, the Chinese military to be exact," he says, "While she was in the military she suffered a head injury quite possibly a bullet, a result of this is that she now suffers from PTSD and now came to America to find a new home."

"H-h-how did you know?" she asks.

"At first when you tackled me it had more force then I expected and the second clue was when I kicked you in the head, it seemed to have dazed you more then normal." He answers.

"Wow, you're more then meets the eye," I say.

"What, am I sexy?" he asks.

"I didn't mean it that way," I say a bit shocked.

"I know that, I'm just messing with you," he answers.

"By the way, its 11:58 PM," I say.

"Oh shoot!" Malcom says as he runs into the building.

"Are you coming?" I ask.

"Um, sure," she says as she starts to walk toward the door.

"Hurry up, if it hits 12:00 AM then we all are dead!" I say I run as fast as I can through the door.

Shackler

"It's the 4th night kiddies, time has ran out and it's time to play," I say as I walk out of the closet that I have been stored for so long.

I walk out of the storage room and I see some people run across the dining area but I don't follow them yet because I have plenty of time and I need to meet someone first, I walk over to the bathroom area and go behind one of the walls and I wait. Soon enough I hear footsteps coming closer and then I see a bright yellow figure walk into the room and I wait until the camera turns off before I make my move.

"You have failed, now it's my turn," I say to Chica as she notices me.

"Just give me one more night," she says.

"Nope, we had a deal," I say, "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No you don't, I understand," she says.

"You better, if you try to stop me I'll grab you and then I'll beat you then I'll smear you across the wall," I say, "Got it?"

"Yes, I'll stay back," she says.

"Good," I say as I walk out of the bathroom area and to one of the hallways.

As I am about to walk into one of the hallways I see something that wasn't there before, a stage with a bunny with white fur that doesn't seem to be active. I move closer and I try to feel if it's active but I find that it's not even on, I move behind her and I find the on switch and I turn it on. First it starts with a sound that sounds like a car starting then some lights turn on and then she starts to twitch, soon after I flicked the switch she starts twitching.

"What, who are you?" she asks as she looks at me.

"That's not important, what matters is that you're awake and you can now do your job," I say.

"What job?" she asks.

"You'll find out soon enough," I say as I walk away, "Enjoy the night while you're at it, time flies."

Malcom Downing

"What is that?" Laura asks as she looks at something in the camera, "Did any of you see it?"

"Of course not, you're the only one with the tablet," I reply.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she says.

"What did you see?" I ask.

"The truth is that I don't know, I've never seen anything like it," she answers.

"What did it look like?" I ask.

"I couldn't tell, he was black," she answers.

"Oh, so in other words it's hard to see him," I say.

"Yep," she says.

"Why does this happen?" Yong asks.

"Why does what happen?" Laura asks.

"All of this, this place is haunted," Yong replies.

"It happens for reasons unknown," I answer.

"Then why are we here?" she asks.

"To unravel the mystery," I reply.

"Oh, now I see why you didn't want me to some with you," she says.

"I told you so," Laura says.

"Now we might die," she says.

"Don't think negatively," I say, "Remember, he who laughs last is just a hand in the bush."

"What in the world does that mean?" Laura asks as she checks the camera.

"I don't know, I heard it in an Ozzy Osborne song," I answer, "It doesn't even make sense."

"What the heck," Laura says, "Why is there 2 of them?"

"2 of what?" I ask.

"Bunnies, there are 2 bunnies," she replies.

"Huh, is it blue?" I ask.

"No, it's white," she answers.

"I don't remember a white bunny," I say.

"It's new, they just brought it in yesterday," Yong says.

"Brilliant, just brilliant," Laura says, "What does this have to do with anything!?"

"They wanted more money," Yong answers, "so they brought in a new animatronic."

"It's like they're trying to kill us," Laura says.

"In a way they are," I reply, "Well, at least one of them."

"What do you mean?" Laura asks as she checks the cameras.

"One of the staff is a murderer," I reply, "He tried to kill me but he got the wrong guy."

"Uh oh," Laura says.

"What now?" I ask.

"I see that dark figure in the east hallway," Laura answers.

"Oh great," I say, "Just what I needed."

"Are we going to die?" Yong asks.

"I surly hope not," I say, "I've seen enough death for a lifetime."

"I can relate," Yong says.

"Oh yeah, you where in the military," I reply, "what's the worst you've seen and I'll tell you the worst I've seen.'

"I've seen people get split in half by artillery," she says.

"I've seen someone get shoved inside one of those suits," I say pointing at Freddy.

"Um, can we stop talking about death because it's making me nervous?" Laura asks.

"Sure, we need to think happy thoughts," I say.

"Wait, do you hear footsteps?" Laura asks.

"Yes, I do," I say.

I see a blur out of the corner of my eye and as I turn to face the left door I see an animatronic and I hear Yong and Laura scream.

"I'm sorry I disturbed ye, I just thought I could join the crew," the animatronic says as he steps into the room.

Foxy

"Ha, good show!" Malcom says while laughing.

"Permission to board?" I ask.

"Permission granted," Malcom replies, "By the way, meet Yong ma."

"Hello lass, I'm sorry I scared ye," I apologize.

"I guess it's ok," she says as she looks at Malcom, "You owe me an explanation."

"Unlike the others, Foxy is friendly," Malcom explains.

"And why is that?" Yong asks.

"Long story," he says.

"Anyways, what took you so long?" Laura asks.

"I had to wait until the right moment," I answer, "and that took some time."

"Oh, that explains it," Laura says, "Wait, do you feel like something's wrong?"

"Yeah, something's off," Malcom says.

"What is it though?" Laura asks.

"I don't know, but I'm going to take my chances booking it," Malcom says as he bolts out the left door.

"Wait, everyone run!" I exclaim as I run out the left door.

"Why?" Laura asks.

"Shackler's here!" I answer as I run down the hallway.

END OF PART 1

AN: I've set up a poll on my page and feel free to vote on who should die, thanks for your cooperation and good day/night.


	10. Important announcement

Attention everyone, this is a reminder that in order for the story to progress you need to vote on who dies on the poll on my page. I need at least 8 people to vote so I can continue on with this fan fic, thanks.


	11. Chapter 9

AN: 1000 views? *Becomes so happy that my brain goes into my feet*. Anyways, thank you for all the support and I hope you are having a jolly good time reading this story. One more thing, Foxy approves this message.

For the people who commented

Slulldom: Yes, everyone needs to vote and everyone needs to vote because Spiderman told you to, but the vote is over and the results are in this chapter.

All our knowledge merely helps us to die a more painful death than animals that know nothing. ~Maurice Maeterlinck

Chapter 9

Laura Gibson

"Shackler, who's that?" I ask.

"No time to explain, just run!" Foxy answers as he runs down the hallway.

"I'm going to trust you on this one, come on Yong," I say as I run out the door and Yong follows.

As I run down the hallway I hear a noise behind me but I ignore it and I keep running away from whatever or whoever Shackler is. Once we all get into the dining room we split up. I can't see Foxy, Malcolm or Yong anymore but I hear a window opening and I look where the sound came from. I see that it's a man dressed in black. Basically, a robber is trying to break into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The man in black slips in and starts to run toward the cash register and starts emptying the cash. As soon as he finishes emptying the cash he starts to steal some other things of value. As soon as he finishes he starts to walk into the east hallway to search for some more valuable things.

"You've just signed your own death warrant, buddy," I say as I position myself so I can see down the hallway, but only one of my eyes is peeking out.

As he walks down the hallway it becomes obvious that he is becoming a little stressed. Just as soon as he's a little more then halfway down the hallway something that I assume is Shackler jumps towards the robber and grabs ahold of him. I hear Shackler say something but I can't quite hear what he's saying, after they talk for a little bit and I can only pick out a few words. I hear words like dead man, joy, and creation, I don't know what he's saying but I'm sure that I don't want to find out. After a few minutes pass I see that Shackler has shifted position and is now doing something else, soon the air itself is seemingly vibrating and after a few seconds the vibrating stops but the robber is screaming. I look closer and see nothing wrong but when I look even closer I see that his joint is bent at an unnatural angle, Shackler continues breaking every bone in the man's body. After many minutes of screaming and the sound of bones cracking the sound stops and an uneasy silence fill the air, I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around and no ones there. Suddenly a strong hand grips me and puts me into a headlock, I look down to see who grabbed me and I see large yellow hands.

"Alright, now I got ya," Chica says in a happy tone.

"Not again, don't you guys have anything better to do?" I ask.

"This is my job," she replies.

"Why don't you get another job that involves less you know, death," I say trying to delay the situation as long as I can.

"But I like this job, I have a lot of fun," Chica responds.

"But what about the others you're hurting?" I ask.

"I'm doing them a favor, I make them perfect," Chica answers.

"How is that done?" I ask, "Murder?"

"Nope, I give them life," she replies, "True life."

"What in the world does that mean?" I ask.

"Let me show you," Chica says as she pins me to the ground.

"I'm so killing you after this," I say.

"You won't have to, you will thank me," Chica says as she pulls out the blade from under her endoskeleton.

"Not this again," I say as she readies the blade.

"Yes, and this time I'll finish my work," Chica says as she slashes the blade at my chest.

"F***, f*** f*** f***," I scream in pain.

"Yes, I do believe it's working," Chica says.

"Chica, what are you doing?" Shackler asks in an icy smooth tone as he comes around the corner.

"I'm perfecting an unperfected soul," she answers.

"Whatever, just let me see," Shackler says.

"Here," Chica says as she steps aside to reveal me in the floor.

"Hmmmm, not bad," Shackler says as he gets closer, "Let me borrow her."

"Fine, but after you bring it to me," Chica says.

"As you wish," Shackler says as he grabs me and carries me into the supply closet.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Shackler asks, "Before I give you back to Chica I must do something."

"What is that?" I ask.

"You'll see soon enough," he answers as his hand touches my wound and I wince in pain.

"What are you?" I ask.

"Some may call me a hallucination but you know that's not true," He answers.

"I doubt you are," I answer.

"Good, I want you to know that I'm the boss right now," he says, "You will do everything I say."

"What happens if I don't?" I ask.

"You want to jump into the fire?" Shackler asks.

"No," I answer.

"Then don't mess around," he replies.

"Ok, what happens now?" I ask.

"This," he answers as he tears off a big chunk of my shirt (Rated T everyone, don't get any bad ideas).

"Wha-what are you doing?" I ask.

You'll see," he says as he pins me to the wall and tears off more of my shirt only leaving 50% of my shirt left.

"Blood, it's a strange thing," he continues as he touches my wound, "I don't even know what it does but it still fascinates me, I have been watching you ever since you became the night guard and I know exactly know what terrifies you the most."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Being trapped in one place and not being able to move," he answers.

"I have nothing to say," I say because I know that he's right.

"So I decided to get some duct tape," he says as he pulls out 10 rolls.

"Shoot," I say.

"It's tape time Laura," he says as he gets the tape and proceeds to tie me up with the tape.

"I didn't expect this when I applied for this job," I say.

"Expect the unexpected," Shackler says as he duck tapes my mouth.

"Omomasndem," I mumble from my duct-taped mouth.

"I also know one more fear of yours," he says, "Fire."

That word makes me flinch because I'm afraid of what might happen next, after Shackler speaks he walks toward a shelf and he grabs a red canister and walks back over to me.

"I'm here to give you a bath, in gas!" he says as he laughs hysterically like its some kind of comity show and he starts pouring the gasoline all over my body.

"Wait, I almost forgot," he continues as he stops pouring the gas on me, then he completely tears off my shirt and starts tearing my pants to pieces to the point where my long pants are now just ripped shorts.

"You need to feel everything," he says as he grabs the gas can again.

He resumes pouring the gas on my body and soaking every inch of me, as soon as he finishes pouring the gas on me he walks over and grabs a small metal object and I recognize it as a lighter.

"Any last words?" he asks as he tears off the duct tape on my mouth.

"I'll see you on the highway to hell!" I say in a defiant tone.

"I'm afraid you'll have take the trip alone, it's been nice meeting you," he says as he ignites the flame and tosses the lighter directly at me and when it connects flames erupt all around.

Malcom Downing

As I hide in the place that I've been hiding in for the last 30 minutes I hear a scream pierce the air and I see a red glow come from the supply closet, I bolt toward the location and I see Shackler walk out casually from the room. When the door opens I see something that is horrible, Laura's on fire and slowly burning up while being tied to the wall with duct tape.

"Yong, help Laura," I say as my adrenaline kicks in and I bolt after Shackler.

"Right on it," Yong says as she runs as fast as she can toward Laura.

As I run after Shackler I see Laura in the room and I open the door for Yong and she runs inside but I'm too focused on finding Shackler to see what she's doing, I see Shackler go around the corner and I bolt full speed in his direction.

"When I catch you you'll be hearing hells bells," I say under my breath.

I round the corner and I don't see where Shackler went but I know where he went, I grab the aluminum baseball bat I hid under the chair and I walk toward the vent leading to the kitchen. I ready the baseball bat as I take peak inside the vent but I make sure that shackler doesn't see me but I can see him, I grab a wooden plank and put it in front of the vent hoping that he'll take the bait. As soon as I place the plank Shackler dives out and grabs the plank obviously thinking that it's me and he barrels right into the wall. It looked like he was planning on using me as a shied to block him from colliding into the wall but because it was just a wooden plank he went full force into the concrete wall.

"You silly thing," I say as I bring the baseball bat straight across the head.

"Ack, what in the world?" he asks obviously not knowing what just happened.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I bring the bat across his head 2 more times.

"I'm killing you after this," he says as he tries to find where I am because the blows impaired his vision.

"Unlikely," I say.

"Then I'll kill you right now," he says as he stands up.

"I don't think so," I say as I use all my force to swing the bat across his skull.

"Audjshkakjheourpj!" he yells out nonsensically, "I'll be ba-a-a-ack."

"Hasta la vista baby," I yell at him as he disappears into the shadows, "I bet your mommy's real proud."

Now that I took care of him for the moment I need to check on Yong and Laura, after all those night guards at the old place that died this one might just be the strangest one yet, that is if she actually dies. I walk through the hallway making my way back to the supply closet and I see something yellow out of the corner of my eye and I turn around, I see Chica standing about 15 feet away from me.

"I'm not stupid, I saw you move," I say.

"Shackler took care of the other one, now it's my turn to take care of you," she says.

"Oh please, spare me from the new age mambo jumbo," I say, "I've heard that one before."

"It's your turn to be perfected, but are you ready?" she asks.

"Oh Teresa, I think you know the answer to that," I say, "It's the same answer you gave when the process was performed on you."

"Who is Teresa?" she asks.

"Think hard, remember me?" I ask.

"You seem familiar," she says."

"It's me, Malcom," I answer.

"1987?" she asks.

"Now we're getting somewhere," I say.

"No," she says.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I ask.

"No," she answers, "My answer was no."  
>"And why was that?" I ask.<p>

"I didn't want to," she answers.

"Exactly," I say, "Now if you excuse me, I have someone to attend to."

I walk down the hallway as Chica walks off and that leaves me with hope that Chica will recover but I know that she will never recover like Foxy, speaking of which where is he? I continue walking down the hallway until I reach the supply closet and I open the door to find that Laura is lying down on the floor covered in burn marks with Yong kneeling next to her trying to calm her down and Foxy is looking on the shelves to see if there is anything to kill the pain.

"Don't worry, I still have some extra painkillers," I say, "They won't completely kill the pain but it'll do something."

"That's all I need," Foxy says as I hand him the painkillers.

"You take over," Yong says, "Calm her down so she doesn't go into shock."

"You got it," I say as I kneel down next to Laura.

"I'm going to die aren't I," she says.

"No you're not, I got some pain killers," I say as Foxy gives her the painkillers, "We'll call the amberlamps and we'll have you to the hospital in no time."

"You sure have everything planed out," Laura says quietly.

But I'll need to go into hiding," I say, "Yong, you'll take over the night shift."

"Sure, but why are you going into hiding?" Yong asks.

"Because they'll think that I was the one who almost killed Laura," I answer.

"Oh, then I'll take over," Yong agrees.

"Good, now I need to get going because it turned 6:00 AM about 5 minutes," I say, "That's why Foxy slipped out of the room without you all knowing."

"Wow, I didn't even notice," Yong says as she looks behind her, "Oh yeah, I wish you well on your endeavors."

"Well, I think you need the luck more then me," I answer, "But anyways, goodbye to you all and I hope Laura gets better."

"I hope too," Yong says as I walk out of the room.

I walk out of the building and I walk into the dark alleyway therefore disappearing into the shadows, but before I go into hiding I plan on a little visit to an old colleague of mine.


	12. Chapter 10

AN: Hello everyone, I need to tell you something, The Cake Is A Lie! Just kidding, I'd like to thank every one of you for reading this and I hope you liked last chapter. Anyways, let's head on to the story!

No man is sane who does not know how to be insane on proper occasions. ~Henry Ward Beecher

Chapter 10

*This picks up directly at the moment Shackler threw the lighter at Laura*

Laura Gibson

Flames erupt all around me and the pain almost makes me pass out but Shackler knew what he doing and it keeps me awake and feeling the pain, I let out a loud scream as Shackler grins.

"Ahhhhh, that was refreshing," he says smoothly as he walks out the door.

I try and break free but I can't move because of the duct tape and the pain, I hear footsteps coming toward me and seconds later I see Yong burst in through the door and I see Malcom run full speed down the hall shouting something I can't hear. Yong yells something in Japanese over and over again as she grabs a tarp and throws it over my burning body. The fire goes away but the heat is still there and Yong takes the tarp off and gets a knife that is hidden in her right pocket and slices through the duct tape like it's butter. As she gets done with cutting the tape she puts me on my back and looks all over my body as if trying to find something.

"You have many third degree burns," Yong says, "You need a hospital."

"What's going on?" Foxy asks as he runs into the room.

"Shackler almost cooked Laura to death," Yong answers.

"Where's Malcom?" he asks.

"Kicking Shacklers a** I think," she replies as if on cue we hear the sound of metal clashing against metal.

"I like pie," I say.

"What in the world," Yong says, "I think she's delirious."

"BATMAN!" I exclaim pointing to Foxy.

"Yep, she's delirious," Yong confirms.

I hear metal clashing against metal and I hear Shackler yell out in pain and Malcom yells out something that I can't quite hear, after a few minutes I hear Malcom run through the hall and soon he arrives at the door and he surveys the area.

"Don't worry, I still have some extra painkillers," Malcom says, "It won't completely kill the pain but it'll do something."

"That's all I need," Foxy says as Malcom hands him the painkillers.

"You take over," Yong says to Malcom, "Calm her down so she doesn't go into shock."

"You got it," Malcom says as he kneels down next to me.

"I'm going to die aren't I," I say.

"No you're not, I got some pain killers," he says as Foxy gives me the painkillers, "We'll call the amberlamps and we'll have you to the hospital in no time."

"You sure have everything planed out," I say quietly.

But I'll need to go into hiding," he says, "Yong, you'll take over the night shift."

"Sure, but why are you going into hiding?" Yong asks.

My vision starts to fade and I can see dark edges creeping in and Malcom and Yong are still talking but I can barely hear them anymore and my vision disappears and my hearing goes flat and I pass out. I wake up on a solid concrete floor somewhere in a dark building, I try to stand up but when I do I discover that there's a chain around my ankles and wrists. I look around and I see a box about 5 feet away that is filled with something and I move closer to the box and I find that it's just a cardboard box, when I'm about 3 feet away I realize that it's filled with animatronic parts. As I move closer I feel something move behind me and I spin around but I see only darkness, I turn back to face the box of parts and I walk right in front of it. I see many animatronic parts that resemble the animatronics that I know and hate except Foxy but they seem newer but I see a piece of paper and I pick it up. It has a purple seal on the envelope and I tear it off and I take out the piece of paper and I unfold it, the paper says, "Look behind you."

"No, just no," I say, "You can't make me do anything."

I reach my hand into the box and I feel a liquid inside and I assume that it's oil and I keep sifting through the parts until I can't find anything of interest and I pull my hand out. I feel something moving behind me again but this time it's much closer then it was before, I stand still for a while trying to decide what to do next.

"Ok, who is it?" I ask.

"It's just your friendly playmate," a familiar voice says from behind me.

"Shackler, where am I?" I ask.

"Where do you think you are?" Shackler asks as he tugs the chains playfully.

"I don't know," I say as he starts to pull on the chains even more.

"You'll find out soon enough," he says as he pulls the chains more to the point when I'm being pulled backwards.

"What are you doing?" I ask nervously as I'm pulled about 2 feet.

"I think you know the answer to that," he says as he tugs me so close to him that I can feel the cold emitting from his body.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"To show you what happens if you stay involved," he answers as he grabs my shoulder and I finally realize that the only thing that I'm wearing is burned cut off shorts.

"This is just a possible outcome of the situation you're in now," he continues, "You chained to the wall of a dark room."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm showing you what might happen if you get in my way," he replies, "This is all inside your head."

"Wait, that means you can't really hurt you," I say.

"Ha, don't be so sure," he says, "I can give you a heart attack."

"If this is just inside my head," I say, "Then can you let me go?"

"Yes, just exit on the left," he says as he points to a door that I didn't happen to see.

"What about the chains?" I ask.

"It's your head, you figure it out," he says still watching me.

"How do I do that?" I ask.

"I don't know, that's your job," he says as he disappears into the shadows.

After he leaves I look around the room searching for something to get these chains off but I find nothing, I look back at the box but I see that some of the parts are missing. I feel a presence behind me and I close my eyes but I hear the sound of chains shattering into pieces.

"The chains aren't even real, it's just inside your head," I female voice says from behind me, "It's kind of embarrassing that I have to explain that to you."

"Who are you?" I ask.

"The thing that just saved you two long monotonous hours," she answers as she comes into view and it's a sleeker and shinier version of Chica, "Oh, and tell Malcom that I said hi."

"Ok," I say as I walk toward the exit.

"Wait," she says, "Also tell him that it wasn't my fault, he'll understand."

When I get near the exit I hear many things coming from the doorway like someone shouting and metal clanking against metal, I walk right next to the door and I open it and I see many flashing lights flickering everywhere. I look backwards and I see the new Chica and she nods in my direction and I slowly walk through the door only to meet the sound of some kind of beeping machine.


End file.
